


50 sentences for 1sentence

by secondalto



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: 1 Sentence Fiction, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-02
Updated: 2010-03-02
Packaged: 2017-10-07 16:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondalto/pseuds/secondalto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>see title</p>
            </blockquote>





	50 sentences for 1sentence

  

  1. Comfort-Xander held her in his arms, offering wordless comfort as Buffy cried for the loss of her first love. 
  

  2. Kiss-There was no awkwardness, no fear of being found out, no lead up to sex; kissing Buffy was perfect and right. 
  

  3. Soft-Despite being strong willed Buffy was a pushover for Xander's puppy dog eyes and goofy grin. 
  

  4. Pain-The loss of his eye was nothing compared to the moment he heard that Buffy was in the arms of a man who wasn't him. 
  

  5. Potatoes-They were lumpy and over salted, but he ate every bite because Buffy made them. 
  

  6. Rain-During monsoon season, he thought of Buffy and her smile, bringing a bit of sunshine into his life. 
  

  7. Chocolate-When she demanded rocky road at four in the morning, Xander indulged her; there was no pissing off a pregnant Slayer. 
  

  8. Happiness-With Xander, there was no angst, there was no pain; there was just quiet, steady love which gave her joy. 
  

  9. Telephone-When he hung up, the phone missed the hook, clattering to the floor; Buffy couldn't be dead. 
  

  10. Ears-Xander had big goofy ears, like jug handles, but they heard and remembered every word she said, including "I love you." 
  

  11. Name-The day she changed her name from Summers to Harris was the best of her life. 
  

  12. Sensual-Buffy senses were hyper aware with the first touch of Xander's hands. 
  

  13. Death-If death was her gift, Xander wondered what the return policy was. 
  

  14. Sex-His first experience with Faith had been fast and emotionless; with Buffy it was slow and passionate and he knew he'd never find anything like it again, not that he wanted to. 
  

  15. Touch-Xander saw the look of wonder in Buffy's eyes when he touched her skin and felt strangely proud. 
  

  16. Weakness-She may have no physical weakness, but she does have emotional ones, especially a certain Xander Harris. 
  

  17. Tears-He didn't have time to cry the first time she died; he was too busy saving her; but the second time the tears never seemed to stop. 
  

  18. Speed-She wasn't fast enough, couldn't get to him in time; she was the reason he lost his eye. 
  

  19. Wind-The wind whispered her name, teased it out of his mind until all his thoughts were of her, Buffy. 
  

  20. Freedom-Buffy now had the chance to do anything with her life, so why did she feel obligated to make sure Xander and Willow were happy first? 
  

  21. Life-Buffy had never forgotten that it was Xander, not Angel, who had brought her back that night. 
  

  22. Jealousy-He had Anya, who he loved with all his heart; so why did he see green every time Buffy kissed Riley? 
  

  23. Hands-Xander's hands were large and strong, rough from working with wood, but they always held her tenderly, never let her go. 
  

  24. Taste-Xander tasted of sweat and Twinkies and Buffy wanted nothing more than to taste him again. 
  

  25. Devotion-Angel had called him Buffy's white knight; a title he bore with pride, he would fight to the death for her, even without any powers or special skills. 
  

  26. Forever-He never promised her forever because with the lives they lead he was content with one day at a time. 
  

  27. Blood-The Slayer; he'd heard their blood was powerful, but Xander never got a chance to find out as her stake turned him to dust. 
  

  28. Sickness-When he lay there suffering from malaria, smallpox and syphilis, Anya fretting; all he could thing was Buffy would make it better. 
  

  29. Melody-As the song faded, her secret revealed, she wanted to curse Xander for his meddling. 
  

  30. Star-He made a wish that first night; he wished she would answer his question with a yes. 
  

  31. Home-He was often the last to leave and Buffy wondered why Xander was reluctant to go home. 
  

  32. Confusion-None of them remembered anything, but Joan was convinced Alex and Willow weren't together and wondered how she could get his number. 
  

  33. Fear-Xander had his fears, but the biggest of them was the next time she died, no one, least of all him would be able to save her. 
  

  34. Lightening/Thunder-The crack-boom echoed outside but he heard nothing as Buffy lay beneath him, calling his name in passion. 
  

  35. Bonds-The ties of friendship were strong, but the bonds of love would last forever Xander thought as the minister told him he could kiss his bride, Buffy. 
  

  36. Market-The bustle of the crowd did nothing to diminish the feeling of rightness being here with Buffy, picking out fruit for their lunch. 
  

  37.  Technology-Buffy, a quick note to let you I'm still in Africa, but I'm just a mouse click away, give my love to Dawn, miss you, love, Xander. 
  

  38. Gift-The bracelet had been a stupid idea, but when he saw she was actually wearing it, it was the best five dollars he'd ever spent. 
  

  39. Smile-Her smile didn't reach her eyes, it hadn't since she came back and for that Xander was truly sorry. 
  

  40. Innocence-She was no longer innocent, but Xander made every time feel like the first time. 
  

  41. Completion-The destruction of Sunnydale was the end of one chapter of their lives; Buffy wondered if Xander would have a role in the next one of hers. 
  

  42. Clouds-Anger clouds her vision, how could he have been a part of her resurrection, he was supposed to have loved her. 
  

  43. Shy-Xander had always been outgoing, but whenever Buffy was around he became tongue tied and at a loss for words. 
  

  44. Heaven-She'd been to heaven, she'd been to hell; but now, today she just wanted to be here on earth, with Xander, her white knight. 
  

  45. Hell-She hated her destiny; hated being the Slayer, but the hell of it all was without that she never would have met Xander. 
  

  46. Sun-Angel had said she belonged in the light; so when she walked down the aisle to Xander it was in the middle of a beautiful California day. 
  

  47. Moon-"Xander!" Buffy yelled as he hitched up his pants and sat back down grinning as the bus passed by a car full of nuns. 
  

  48. Waves-As they watched the waves crash onto the shore, Xander thought of the swim team and if they were out there somewhere, Buffy just grinned remembering a certain red Speedo. 
  

  49. Hair-Her hair, long and blond again, spilled over his chest as she kissed her way down and he breathed her name, "Buffy." 
  

  50. Supernova-When he read about them, Xander knew immediately that was what his heart felt like doing every time Buffy told him, "I love you." 
  



 

   
   
 


End file.
